


Firsts

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has a case of hero worship for his Faculty co-star, Josh Hartnett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1997 during the filming of _The Faculty_. Elijah is approximately sixteen years-old.

Mom won't be pleased, but Josh looks so cool with a cigarette between his lips that when he's offered the clove, Elijah can't resist. Josh doesn't laugh when he coughs, just pats him on the back, says he'll get used to it.

His first cigarette. Looking at Josh, Elijah fantasizes about experiencing a more personal first with his lean, lanky co-star.


End file.
